


Universe And Stars

by frozenkingdom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Incest, Mabel pls aiutalo tu, Sibling Incest, che qualcuno salvi Dipper, come al solito non lo so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper e Mabel sono come due pianeti dispersi nel cosmo; si cercano, orbitano l'uno contro l'altra e, infine, collidono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe And Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Io mi ero ripromesso che i miei Pines bellissimi non avrebbero sofferto... beh, alla fine finisce bene-- no? *piange comunque*

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Gravity Falls  
**_Personaggi_** : Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, OFC  
**_Rating_** : R  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 4085  
**_Avvisi_** : Incest, Aged-up!Pines,  
**_Genere_** : Erotico, Angst, Introspettivo, Lime  
**_Betareaders_** : la mia adorabile Twin *ricopre di amore*  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Io mi ero ripromesso che i miei Pines bellissimi non avrebbero sofferto... beh, alla fine finisce bene-- no? *piange comunque*  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6 E AL PORNFEST9_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Dipper e Mabel sono come due pianeti dispersi nel cosmo; si cercano, orbitano l'uno contro l'altra e, infine, collidono.

**_ UNIVERSE AND STARS _ **

Innamorarsi di lei è stato come addormentarsi: lento, costante e accaduto tanto naturalmente da far quasi paura.  
Un momento prima era Mabel, la mia infantile e pazza sorella capace di coinvolgere nelle sue follie persino una persona come me, e il momento dopo era sempre Mabel, ma al contempo la persona più importante della mia vita, per la quale avrei fatto ogni cosa. Anche andare contro le mie paure più viscerali mettendomi in ridicolo. Se seltanto me lo avesse chiesto mi sarei gettato nel fuoco.  
Ho cercato varie volte di razionalizzare la cosa, ovviamente. L'accettazione non è stato un processo facile e, sicuramente, non altrettanto pacato e naturale com'era stato invece innamorarsi.  
" _Le vuoi bene_ " mi dicevo, " _e non c'è niente di male in questo. Sei suo fratello, è normale essere un po' gelosi e volerla proteggere_ ". Non sarebbe stato né falso né sbagliato se io fossi riuscito a trattenermi.  
Ma era più forte di me. Ogni volta che la sentivo parlare di una nuova cotta, di questo o quell'altro ragazzo al quale avrebbe chiesto un appuntamento, mi si ripiegava lo stomaco su se stesso. Ma non potevo dirle niente; la guardavo, ascoltando con sincero interesse le sue parole, annuendo e dandole consigli che sapevamo entrambi non avrebbe seguito, preferendo affidarsi al proprio istinto. Ma non potevo certo confidarle quanto mi sentissi vuoto dentro nel vedere le sue attenzioni rivolte a qualcuno che non fossi io, non potevo certo dirle quanto avrei voluto essere io quel ragazzo che l'avrebbe protetta e viziata come una principessa; non potevo ammettere di essere così sporco e malato.  
Così ogni volta la ascoltavo, la vedevo prepararsi con allegria e quel meraviglioso sorriso che le infossava un poco le guance in modo semplicemente adorabile, la ammiravo provare questo e quel vestito, chiedendomi ovviamente consiglio, e poi la salutavo con un gesto della mano, un veloce « Divertiti. », prima di rimanere tutta la sera sul letto a distruggermi su quello che poteva star accadendo all'appuntamento. Avrei dovuto pensare ad altro, certo, ma risultava difficile concentrarsi persino sulla scienza che più amavo quando ogni mio pensiero era rivolto a Mabel.  
Come si sarebbe comportato questo ragazzo? Le avrebbe offerto ogni cosa che chiedeva? L'avrebbe fatta ridere, ridendo poi alle sue battute? Le avrebbe messo la mano sulla spalla, attirandola a sé? Si sarebbero baciati? Quanto in là si sarebbero spinti?  
Mi torturavo tutta la sera, i miei pensieri scanditi dal passare lento e inesorabile dei minuti, e quando la sentivo tornare fingevo di essermi addormentato. Ogni volta la sentivo salire le scale, togliersi le scarpe e sedersi sul letto con un mesto sospiro. Poi si spogliava (facendomi contorcere dentro, impegnato a combattere il desiderio di voltarmi e ammirarla, anche solo un po') per poi mettersi a letto. Un solo momento di silenzio, nel quale speravo che non accadesse ancora, perché mi dicevo che non sarei stato in grado di sopportarlo nonostante lo ripetessi ogni volta, prima che i miei desideri non venissero esauditi e Mabel scoppiasse a piangere sommessamente, cercando di far morire i singhiozzi contro il cuscino. Il suono mi logorava dentro e mi ripetevo che non dovevo muovermi, che non potevo andare da lei e accarezzarle dolcemente la testa, sussurrandole che andava tutto bene. Perché non sarei stato in grado di vedere il confine fra il fratello e l'amante, perché mi sarei spinto troppo in là, perché non sarei riuscito a fermarmi nel poterla toccare, il suo profumo a riempirmi il cuore.  
Per questo stringevo il lenzuolo e gli occhi, mordendomi il labbro, ascoltando lo straziante pianto di mia sorella.  
A volte pensavo che questo mio malato desiderio nei suoi confronti fosse solo frustrazione per il non avere una fidanzata. Avrebbe potuto avere il suo contorto senso: volevo così tanto amare ed essere amato da qualcuno che proiettavo i miei desideri su mia sorella, perché le altre persone mi spaventavano. Certo, non avrei mai ammesso di avere il terrore del rifiuto, cosa che non accadeva invece con Mabel, ma ragionandoci ora poteva avere delle fondamenta. Per questo ho provato a fare come lei, a buttarmi, a conoscere nuove persone, a divertirmi.  
Durante la prima festa alla quale sono andato mi sono ubriacato al punto da star male. Mabel si è spaventata incredibilmente ma mi è rimasta accanto tutta la sera fino alla mattina seguente. Mi accarezzava i capelli e la fronte, le dita a sfiorare quella voglia che così tanto detesto, mentre la sua voce mi riprendeva dolcemente per essere stato così irresponsabile e che da me non se lo sarebbe aspettato. Avrei voluto dirle che la cosa davvero sbagliata era che in quel momento, coccolato da lei, avrei bevuto ancora se questo significava starle così vicino, farsi toccare così dolcemente.  
Mi sono sentito un idiota. Lei era preoccupata per me mentre io mi sarei messo nuovamente e maggiormente in pericolo solo per una sua carezza.  
Alla seconda festa ho conosciuto una ragazza, Tiffany credo si chiamasse, che mi ha trascinato in un angolo e baciato. Sono rimasto totalmente impassibile, quasi shockato, ma quando lei mi ha guardato sorrideva intenerita.  
« Primo bacio? » mi ha chiesto e ho annuito, « Che tenero. Mi prendo io cura di te. » ha poi aggiunto prima di passarmi le mani fra i capelli e riprendere il suo bacio, più lentamente questa volta.  
Non sapevo cosa fare. Non ero neanche certo che mi stesse piacendo. Sentivo un forte profumo dolciastro, quasi mieloso, che mi faceva pizzicare il naso. Il suo anello si incastrava ripetutamente fra i miei capelli, tirandoli ogni volta. Il suo seno abbondante premeva fastidiosamente contro il mio petto, costringendo un poco la respirazione.  
Lei provò a mordermi il labbro e io sobbalzai sorpreso; questo sembrò piacerle perché lo fece ancora. Mi morse e succhiò la mia bocca, accarezzandomi lo stomaco al di sotto della camicia.  
« Puoi toccarmi. » mi diceva, dolce, ma non ero sicuro di volerlo fare. Nonostante questo ho comunque posato le mani ai suoi fianchi, attirandola a me. Se chiudevo gli occhi, concentrandomi, poteva essere Mabel. Con il seno più grande e i capelli più corti. Più bassa. Diversa...  
La strinsi comunque a me. Gemette contro la mia bocca nel sentire il mio inguine e io immaginai che fosse Mabel a gemere a quel modo. Mi sentii irrigidire al solo pensiero.  
« Ci hai preso la mano, mh?» mi disse, ridendo piano, e io mi sentii più sporco che mai. Volevo dirle di smettere di parlare, di lasciare che mi facessi del male a quel modo, che mi svuotassi dentro e mi riempissi di denso catrame. Ma non smise di parlare, dandomi piccoli ordini e indicandomi come avrei dovuto muovermi.  
Mi chiesi se anche Mabel avrebbe fatto così, istruendomi e prendendomi per mano in quel campo che mai avevo percorso prima di quella sera.  
La mia salvezza arrivò sotto forma di un ragazzo grande il doppio di me, un atleta, che aprì la porta e scoppiò a ridere.  
« Quanto devi essere ubriaca per farti Pines? » aveva chiesto e qualcosa dentro di me gli aveva dato ragione, « Vieni Tiffany. E tu gira al largo, strambo, torna ai tuoi libri. »  
Il momento in cui sono rimasto solo è stato il più difficile, perché tutto il senso di colpa per ciò che avevo fatto mi iniziò a pesare sulle spalle; come se stessi sostenendo la volta del cielo. La sensazione di sporcizia nel mio stomaco si ampliò con ogni secondo che passava fino a quando non mi chinai a terra e mi sedetti, le mani strette ai fianchi in un abbraccio freddo e vuoto, sterile, per poi nascondere il viso contro le mie ginocchia.  
Ero un vero idiota. Avevo usato quella ragazza per pensare a Mabel e la cosa non aveva fatto bene né a me né a lei. Sono stato un vigliacco e in quel momento capii di dover fare qualcosa.  
Pensandoci adesso so perfettamente che avrei potuto agire diversamente; calmarmi, tanto per cominciare, e ragionare. Avrei dovuto respirare profondamente e cercare di analizzare quale fosse la mossa più appropriata, ma ero stanco di pensare. Non mi aveva portato niente di buono, mi aveva solo allontanato da tutti e fatto finire in quella trappola mortale che erano i miei sentimenti per Mabel.  
Mi alzai, il fuoco nel petto e la testa che vorticava. Non avevo bevuto, non dopo aver visto mia sorella così spaventata a causa dell'alcol, ma il catrame nel mio petto mi impediva di respirare normalmente e uscii dalla stanza -dove quella Tiffany mi aveva portato- con una sensazione di calore sulla pelle. Mi sentivo la carne in fiamme, un misto di rabbia e frustrazione che mi vorticava nelle ossa e sbatteva contro i nervi, facendoli surriscaldare e impazzire.  
Scesi le scale di corsa. Un paio di ragazze si spostarono ancor prima che fossi davanti a loro e questo avrebbe dovuto darmi da pensare su che espressione avessi in viso, ma non avevo spazio per quello nella testa.  
Avevo un solo pensiero, e quel pensiero era Mabel.

\---

Posso dire con certezza che innamorarsi di lui non è stato qualcosa che ho programmato. È capitato all'improvviso, come l'apparizione di una stella cadente, e la sua coda mi è rimasta dentro fino ad oggi. Si è trattato di un singolo momento di realizzazione; un pomeriggio passato da soli a casa ho visto Dipper scoppiare a ridere, non ricordo con esattezza cosa lo avesse fatto reagire a quel modo, e mi sono ritrovata a guardarlo con la sensazione che il mio petto si stesse ampliando, come se il mio cuore stesse caricando un mare di amore per mio fratello e quindi avesse bisogno di più spazio.  
Non è stato facile convivere con questa consapevolezza (ero stata obbligata ad accettarlo, perché sapevo di non poterci fare niente) ma soprattutto è stato difficile resistere alla tentazione di toccarlo, di tendere la mano nei momenti più difficili e trovarlo pronto ad asciugare le mie lacrime e riportarmi il sorriso sulle labbra. Non che non fosse qualcosa che due normali fratelli possono fare, ma da quando avevo capito i miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti tutto si era trasformato in un enorme campo minato. Avevo il timore di spaventarlo con quei pensieri, con il mio desiderio di spingermi fra le sue braccia e sentirmi a casa.  
Ha sempre avuto così tanti timori e fobie, il mio Dipper, da farmi desiderare di poter spostare il peso di quelle paure sulle mie spalle, anche solo per un po', e permettergli di divertirsi appieno, senza remore. Come facevo io.  
Ma da qualche tempo lo sentivo distante, come se anche io gli facessi paura, e il pensiero mi metteva profondamente a disagio. Non desideravo altro per lui che non fosse la gioia; sarei rimasta per ore ad ascoltarlo parlare di creature straordinarie e esperimenti all'avanguardia che mi era difficile capire, lo avrei ammirato senza sosta mentre si muoveva sicuro e a proprio agio fra misurini e provette dai nomi buffi che mi aveva categoricamente impedito di toccare per evitare incidenti. Perché in quei momenti vedevo mio fratello per com'era davvero, senza strati di paure e dubbi, lo vedevo nel suo habitat naturale e potevo ammirare la luce della quale pareva brillare.  
Dipper ha sempre avuto un modo tutto suo di emozionarsi, quando realizzava qualcosa o riusciva a portare a termine una missione particolarmente difficile di un gioco; aveva questo modo di illuminarsi, gli occhi scuri larghi al punto da sembrare enormi finestre su un universo ampio e sconfinato, pieno di pianeti e stelle e piccoli soli. Quando capitava non potevo che desiderare di tuffarmi in quegli occhi e ballare tra le stelle, riempiendomi le mani e le labbra della loro polvere, immergendomi in quell'universo che è mio fratello.  
Ma non potevo, dovevo nascondere questo enorme sentimento che lo avrebbe solo allontanato maggiormente e per questo soffocavo i miei desideri addosso a labbra che non erano le sue, li nascondevo fra le mani che tenevano quelle di un ragazzo che non sarebbe mai stato comunque Dipper.  
Ho provato, davvero, ho tentato di spostare ciò che provavo per lui su di un'altra persona. Ho cercato di conoscere più ragazzi possibili, mi sono gettata in relazioni che nella loro nascita e morte sono state veloci come fulmini, ma dovevo farlo per lui. Perché non mi avrebbe mai amata come io amo lui e per il bene di entrambi ci avrei provato finché non ci fossi riuscita.  
Ma quanto era difficile uscire la sera, salutando il sorriso di Dipper e continuare a pensare come lui avrebbe riso alle mie battute senza guardarmi come se provenissi da un altro pianeta, che non mi sarei sentita fuori posto con lui al mio fianco. E non era neppure colpa di quei ragazzi, alcuni pieni di belle qualità ma ai quali mancava una sola cosa: non erano mio fratello.  
Ed era difficile anche tornare a casa, dopo quegli appuntamenti disastrosi, dopo quei baci senza sapore e quelle carezze aride, muovendosi piano per non svegliarlo e piangere la mia frustrazione contro il cuscino. Avrei desiderato così tanto che lui si potesse svegliare, che si sdraiasse accanto a me e mi dicesse di non preoccuparmi. « È solo uno stupido, non capisce quanto tu sia meravigliosa » mi avrebbe sicuramente detto e io avrei sorriso fra le lacrime, annuendo.  
Ma Dipper non si svegliava mai e io smettevo da sola di piangere, iniziando poi a sognare come sarebbe potuto essere toccarlo e farsi toccare da lui, posare una serie di baci sul suo viso iniziando dall'adorabile voglia sulla sua fronte, scendendo ai suoi zigomi e alle sue guance piene, sfiorando con imbarazzo le labbra e nascondendo poi il volto contro il suo petto.  
Stavo giusto pensando a come mi sarebbe piaciuto andarmene da quella festa e rimanere in camera con Dipper a giocare, a cosa poco sarebbe importato, quando sentii qualcuno afferrarmi la spalla e farmi voltare, il bicchiere che per poco non mi cadde dalla mano.  
« Ma cosa... ?! »  
« Mabel. » mi chiamò duramente proprio mio fratello, guardandomi con occhi di fuoco che così tanto stonano con il suo viso gentile e forse ancora un po' bambino, « Devo parlarti. »  
La sua voce tremava, e qualcosa dentro di me si incrinò. Ebbi la paura che non stesse bene, che si fosse nuovamente ubriacato e che dovessi portarlo a casa, ma qualcosa mi diceva che non fosse quello il problema.  
« Adesso. » lo sentì aggiungere, con urgenza, e il suo viso mi parve quello di un'altra persona. Inizialmente feci fatica a capire cosa stesse accadendo, il motivo che avesse portato Dipper a reagire a quel modo, ma non fui in grado di pensarci perché sentii la sua mano stringermi maggiormente la spalla, dolorosamente.  
« Okay, okay! Brobro, per favore, ora calmati-- » gli dissi, posando il bicchiere e seguendolo, venendo praticamente trascinata fuori dalla casa, Dipper che camminava a passo spedito verso la nostra abitazione e io che cercavo di stargli dietro, confusa su quanto stesse accadendo.

\---  
  
Il petto di Dipper era un mare di fuoco mentre trascinava la sorella lungo le strade oscurate dalla sera tarda, la sua mente che tentava di trovare un senso a quei sentimenti che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
« Brobro... » lo chiamò Mabel, il tono titubante, « Potresti lasciarmi il braccio? Mi stai facendo male. »  
Il ragazzo si bloccò di colpo, facendo scontrare la sorella contro la propria schiena, e la guardò con confusione per un momento prima di lasciarla andare come se la sua pelle scottasse.  
Mabel lo vide fare un passo indietro e guardarsi le dita disgustato.  
« Scusami, io-- non lo so, mi dispiace così tanto Mabel... » Iniziò, la voce che tremò maggiormente, e lei gli fu subito vicino, le mani a prendergli il viso.  
« Dipper, è per caso un altro attacco di panico? » gli chiese, agitata, « Posso aiutarti, mi ricordo come fare... »  
« No! »  
La voce di Dipper esplose fra di loro come un petardo, e le sue mani la spinsero lontana da sé. Qualcosa dentro Mabel sembrò spezzarsi, le dita che tremarono forse per il dolore di essere respinta o forse per il leggero freddo; Dipper, dal canto suo, si sentiva vuoto.  
« Non ti avvicinare, io-- oh Dio, Mabel, mi dispiace così tanto. Sono così-- così-- ! » il ragazzo gesticolò agitato, respirando irregolare e passandosi una mano sulla fronte, portando indietro il ciuffo che gli copriva la voglia ed esponendola, « Sono così _sporco_ , io-- faresti meglio a lasciarmi perdere, non... »  
La sorella gli si avvicinò di nuovo, il petto appesantito dalla preoccupazione.  
« Va tutto bene, è il panico a parlare Dipper. » gli disse, senza però toccarlo, cercando di farlo ragionare e calmare, « Non sei sporco, cerca di respirare. »  
Lo vide scuotere la testa a labbra chiuse, il rossore che gli si raggruppava attorno agli occhi; brutto segno.  
« No? Perché saresti sporco, Dipper? Non c'è niente di sbagliato in te... » mormorò lei, il dolore nella voce, e fu in quel momento che il ragazzo smise di cercare in ogni modo di trattenersi. Perché non poteva più farlo, non riusciva in alcun modo a frenare l'uragano che gli straziava la gola e lo stomaco, che gli esplodeva nella testa e gli impazziva nel cuore.  
« Perché ti desidero, Mabel! Ed è sbagliato, _sono_ sbagliato, dovrei essere rinchiuso e invece ogni volta che esci con un ragazzo diverso mi mangio le mani al pensiero di quello che potreste fare, che lui potrebbe farti, e penso a quanto sia dannatamente fortunato a poterti baciare, a poterti toccare, a poterti amare! E mi chiedo quando smetterò di essere così pateticamente _me_ , ma non se ne va Mabel, non ci riesco, ed è tutto troppo da sopportare, io-- »  
Questa volta la sua voce si spense improvvisa, il suo intero corpo irrigidito, perché anche Mabel non era riuscita a trattenersi. Per questo gli aveva catturato le labbra con le proprie, il viso raccolto nelle sue mani. Durò appena qualche momento, perché quando lei si staccò e pose fine a quel fugace bacio si sentiva esplodere dentro la propria pelle.  
Dipper la guardò shockato.  
« Non sei sbagliato, Brobro. » gli disse lei, le mani che tremavano contro la pelle calda del viso del fratello, « E se davvero lo sei... significa che lo siamo insieme. »  
Il ragazzo continuò a guardarla senza capire ma quando la sorpresa lasciò finalmente il posto alla comprensione percepì chiare le lacrime di frustrazione spingere contro i suoi occhi. Le trattenne, però, la paura di apparire debole, che vibrava nel suo petto più forte che mai.  
« Mi sento così stupido. » le confidò, sentendosi sul punto di esplodere, e la vide sorridergli come se non esistesse altro nell'intero universo a parte loro; si beò di quella luce, usandola per eliminare le proprie ombre, anche solo per un attimo.  
Mabel scosse la testa, « Torniamo a casa? » propose, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle del gemello, che si passò una mano sul collo, cercando di calmare il proprio respiro, prima di annuire.  
E tutto gli parve surreale mentre camminavano uno affianco all'altra, mano nella mano, fino a casa loro. Era tutto così strano, nella sua tranquillità, mentre aprivano la porta e salivano lentamente le scale, guardandosi come se si vedessero per la prima volta. Pareva la calma prima della tempesta il modo in cui si chiusero la porta della loro camera alle spalle, fissandosi per un lungo momento negli occhi, un mare di domande che non ne volevano sapere di trovare una risposta.  
La prima a muoversi fu Mabel. Lui avrebbe voluto ridere, perché era così scontato che sarebbe stata lei a fare il primo passo, lei a prendere il controllo, lei a prendergli la mano e a condurlo. Ma questa volta non aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per immaginare che fosse la sorella a baciarlo lentamente, così come lei non doveva sforzarsi di farsi piacere la morbida consistenza della bocca di Dipper.  
L'aria si riempì di elettricità e le loro mani si mossero quasi in sincrono per raggiungere la pelle dell'altro, le dita impacciate di Dipper che si impigliarono un paio di volte contro il tessuto del reggiseno di lei, mentre le mani piccole di Mabel accarezzavano il suo ventre e i suoi fianchi. Non ci volle molto per raggiungere uno dei due letti (aveva davvero importanza di chi fosse? Lui, lei... non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza) e Dipper si ritrovò fra le gambe appena aperte della sorella.  
La guardò con le guance in fiamme, deglutendo imbarazzo e un'eccitazione che non aveva mai sognato di provare. Era così diverso dal farsi toccare da quella ragazza, perché questa volta le dita erano di sua sorella e tutto assumeva un tono più sbagliato in alcuni punti, ma così intossicante da non poterne fare a meno.  
Mabel mosse il bacino per andare incontro al suo, e il ragazzo si ritrovò a boccheggiare.  
« Cosa...? » chiese, molto stupidamente, e la sorella sorrise.  
« Prova tu. » fu la risposta, un sussurro che si fermò fra di loro e non si mosse, mentre lui si sistemava meglio sui gomiti e provava a spostare in avanti il bacino, incontrando l'inguine di Mabel e gemendo contro la sua guancia, il suono che si mischiò al pigolio di lei. Per la prima volta la ragazza non doveva cercare di allontanare da sé la paura nell'avere un ragazzo sopra di sé, perché sapeva che Dipper non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, che avrebbe seguito i suoi tempi e l'avrebbe rispettata.  
C'era qualcosa di intimamente dolce e sicuro nell'essere una fra le braccia dell'altro, una diffusa consapevolezza che niente di male sarebbe potuto accadere. Perché erano insieme, e nulla di negativo poteva esserci in tutto quello.  
Il ragazzo posò il suo intero peso contro il corpo della sorella, muovendo il bacino contro di lei e mordendosi il labbro per cercare di darsi un contegno. Ma era una sensazione che superava di gran lunga ogni aspettativa che i suoi sogni più intimi gli avevano creato. Il profumo dei capelli di Mabel, della sua pelle, il modo in cui si stringeva a lui con bisogno, tutto quello gli faceva esplodere le vene e tremare le ossa.  
Una scarica di elettricità gli trapassò l'inguine e si mosse più veloce.  
« D-Dipper...» mormorò la ragazza, fra un ansimo e l'altro, stringendo la camicia del fratello come se avesse paura gli venisse portato via. E dopo, quando si sarebbero calmati, la paura sarebbe arrivata prepotente; ma non in quel momento, no, in quell'istante non c'era spazio per nulla di negativo. C'erano solo loro, insieme, uniti, a toccarsi come avevano sempre desiderato ma non avevano mai osato fare.  
Quando lui si irrigidì, tremando un poco e rilasciando l'aria in un lungo sospiro, Mabel non capì immediatamente cosa fosse accaduto. Ma nel sentire le scuse del fratello, gemute a metà fra il suo orecchio e il cuscino, non riuscì a non ridere intenerita.  
« Di già? » chiese birichina, facendo gemere maggiormente Dipper, l'imbarazzo e un pizzico di umiliazione che gli si spandeva nel petto.  
« M-Mi spiace, non sono riuscito-- è che sei... insomma, sei così... »  
« Con parole tue, Brobro. » lo stuzzicò la sorella, accarezzandogli la nuca fino a quando non lo vide spostare il viso per guardarla, le guance un'esplosione cremisi.  
« E' che ti ho desiderato così tanto, Mabel. » ammise, in un fiato, e lei non poté che posargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia, mentre lui continuava a parlare, « Come può qualcosa di così bello essere così sbagliato? »  
La domanda si frappose fra di loro come un muro di pesanti mattoni, la realtà che tornò a bussare prepotente alla loro porta. Ma Mabel era brava a lasciare la realtà fuori dalla sua testa, dalla sua vita, mentre ne costruiva un'altra più adatta a lei.  
« Non lo so, Brobro. Di solito sei tu quello con le risposte. »  
E Dipper, a quella frase, riportò il viso contro il suo collo, stringendosi alla sorella come ci si stringe alla propria ancora di salvezza. Perché ormai l'aveva trovata, aveva sofferto duramente ma ora la persona per lui più importante era fra le proprie braccia, consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, e non si sarebbe sognato di lasciarla andare per niente al mondo; Mabel condivideva i suoi pensieri, anche se non se li erano detti. Ma non ne avevano bisogno.  
Avrebbero sempre trovato un modo per incastrarsi l'uno nell'altra, per essere insieme; loro contro il mondo.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
